A cabana
by daniihh
Summary: POV Dimitri


A Cabana

"Você não pode deixá-lo ir! Você não pode deixá-lo ir! " Eu estava procurando sobre a cabeça de Alberta na mira de Eddie Castela explosão de Rose. No início eu não tinha percebido que era ela, porque a voz era irreconhecível. Soou puramente animalesco.

"Rose se acalme", disse Alberta apática, "Acabou!".

"Não! Não até eu colocar minhas mãos em torno de sua garganta e sufocar a vida para fora dele." Ela estava lutando contra Eddie com mais força agora, e parecia claro a todos em torno de que algo estava errado com ela, definitivamente. Alberta tinha me avisado que isto ia acontecer.

"Leva-a daqui", disse Alberta com uma pitada de desgosto, "Limpe ela e a acalme." Ela não tinha olhado para ninguém em particular, mas todos entenderam que eu era quem deveria lidar com ela.

Eddie largou-a para que eu pudesse agarrá-la, ela tentou fugir. Eu segurei o braço dela apertado e levei-a do local. Me puxou e empurrou ao longo de um tempo lutando para se libertar como uma criança indisciplinada. Esta era tão diferente de Rose, que por um momento eu esqueci que eu estava andando com ela.

"Nós podemos fazer isso fácil ou difícil", disse eu, caminhando ao seu lado agora, "Não tem jeito deu deixar voce ir ate Jesse. Alem do mais, ele esta na clinica, então voce nunca vai chegar perto dele. Se voce consegue aceitar isso, eu solto voce. Se voce fugir, sabe que só vou segurar você de novo."

Ela pareceu refletir sobre este momento, então bufou, "Ok". Fiz uma pausa momentânea, avaliando suas ações antes de deixá-la ir. Eu realmente não confio nela neste momento. Eu esperei para ver se ela iria funcionar, e quando ela não fugiu, deixei-me relaxar um pouco.

"Alberta disse-lhe para me limpar", disse ela em uma voz que eu ainda não conhecia. "Então, nós estamos indo para a clínica medica?"

Eu deixei uma casca sem graça do riso. "Boa tentativa. Não vou deixar voce se aproximar dele. Voce vai receber primeiros socorros em outro lugar."

Levei-a para a cabana que estava à beira do campus. Quanto mais eu pudesse mantê-la longe de Zecklos melhor. Abri a porta e fiz meu caminho cegamente em direção a onde eu sabia que os fósforos e lampião de querosene. Eu me senti um pouco estranho ao estar aqui com Rose no lugar onde Tasha tinha ficado. Depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido eu realmente não queria ser lembrado de todas as pessoas que eu tinha magoado. Mas foi isto ou mais perto da clínica Med e mais perto de Jesse Zecklos.

"Sente-se", eu disse, apontando para a cama enquanto eu a trabalhava acendendo o fogo na lareira. Depois que o fogo estava crepitando peguei o kit de primeiros socorros e uma garrafa de água na geladeira e puxei uma cadeira para sentar em frente dela.

"Você tem que me deixar ir", ela implorou. "Você não vê? Você não vê como Jesse tem que pagar? Ele a torturou! Ele fez coisas horríveis com ela."

Eu tentei ficar calmo enquanto eu molhava algumas gazes e apertava-as ao lado de sua testa. Este não era Rose. Eu não conhecia nada sobre ela agora. Ela era um estranho para mim, enquanto ela estava sendo tomado por essa raiva. "Ele vai ser punido, acredite. E os outros. "Eu tinha esperança de que manter a calma, de alguma forma acalmá-la também. Eu estava errado.

"Com o quê?", Ela perguntou, olhando para mim. "Detenção? Isto é tão mau como Victor Dashkov. Ninguém faz nada por aqui! As pessoas cometem crimes e se safam. Ele precisa ser machucado. Eles todos precisam. "O rugido animalesco estava de volta em sua voz e eu tentei esconder o arrepio que passou por mim. Eu parei de pontuar em sua cabeça e olhou para ela, e não mascarar a preocupação em meus olhos.

"Rose, eu sei que você está chateado, mas você sabe que se nós não punimos as pessoas assim. Isto é ... selvagem ".

"É? O que há de errado com isso? Eu aposto que ele parasse o de fazê-lo novamente. "Ela começou a tremer de raiva, e eu sabia que ela estava perdendo. "Eles precisam sofrer por aquilo que fez! E eu quero ser o único a fazê-lo! Eu quero machucá-los todos. Eu quero matar todos eles. "Ela atirou-se pronto para sair e eu agarrei-a pelos ombros, empurrando-la de volta para a cama. Ela lutou contra mim, lutando sob o feitiço de alguma raiva borbulhando lá de dentro dela. Segurei em que, recusando-se a deixá-la sair.

"Rose! Saia dessa! "Eu sabia que eu estava gritando, mas eu não me importei - eu tive que acalmá-la. " Voce não esta falando serio. Voce andou estressada e sob muita pressão - o que fez desse terrível evento muito pior. "

"Pare!", Ela gritou para mim, levando-me a piscar. "Você está fazendo isso, exatamente como você sempre faz. Você está sempre tão razoável, não importa quão terrível as coisas estão, o que lhe aconteceu sobre querer matar Victor na prisão, hein? Por que é que está bem, mas isso não? "

"Porque isso foi um exagero. Você sabe que era. Mas isto ... isto é algo diferente. Há algo de errado com você agora. "Eu não sei porque eu estava tentando argumentar com ela quando ela era tão óbvio que ela não estava lá. Esta pessoa de pé em frente de mim era... bem, um monstro.

_Você vai perder o que você mais valor.  
_  
Eu não conseguia parar as palavras da vidente em minha mente. Eu não conseguia parar de aumentar o medo dentro de mim. Foi assim que eu ia perder a Rose? Para a escuridão dentro dela, ameaçando engolir todo o seu ser? Eu não acho que eu seria capaz de lidar com isso. Perder alguém que ainda estava fisicamente com você era de longe o mais difícil do que perder alguém fisicamente.

"Não, há algo certo pra mim," Rose continuou em um rosnado. "Eu sou o único que quer fazer alguma coisa por aqui, e se isso está errado, me desculpe. Você quer que eu seja uma pessoa, impossível boa, mas eu não sou! Eu não sou um santo, como você."

"Nenhum de nós é um santo", disse eu, pensando em tudo o que tinha feito e passou. "Acredite, eu não -" Ela empurrou-me de lado e tentou dardo para a porta. Agarrei-a rapidamente e jogou de costas na cama, e usei o peso do meu corpo para mantê-la presa. Eu não estava apenas preocupado, eu estava apavorado. Algo tinha agarrado dentro dela.

"Deixe-me ir!", Ela gritou, sacudindo violentamente, tentando libertar as mãos.

"Não", eu disse, tentando manter minha controlada. "Não até você sair dessa. Isto não é você! "

Havia lágrimas em seus olhos irritados. "É! Deixe-me ir!"

"Não é. Não é você! Não é você. "Eu sabia que soava desesperado, mas eu não me importei. Eu não podia perdê-la para isso, eu não podia perdê-la depois tudo.

"Você está errado! Trata-se - "De repente, ela parou de se debater, como se percebe algo, finalmente. Então eu vi. A luta interior ... a luta para quebrar a superfície de tudo o que ela estava se afogando, dentro dela eu podia ver um pouco da Rose que eu amava.

"Rose", eu disse olhando para ela. Ela olhou para mim, então, ela realmente olhou para mim. Então eu vi. Vi-a quebrar a superfície e parou de lutar completamente. Eu sabia que podia deixá-la ir e eu fiz.

"Oh meu Deus", disse ela, a voz trêmula e assustada.

Eu acariciei o lado do rosto levemente com os dedos. "Rose", eu perguntei, pouco mais que um sussurro. "Você está bem?"

Ela lutou com mais lágrimas. "... Eu acho que sim. Por agora"

De repente, algo que me tocou e eu senti como se quebrasse também. Eu escovava os cabelos do rosto dela. "Acabou", eu disse suavemente. "Acabou. Tudo está bem."

Ela balançou a cabeça, olhando ainda apavorada. "Não. Não é. Você ... você não entende. É verdade - tudo o que eu estava preocupado. Sobre a Anna? Sobre mim tirar loucura espírito? Está acontecendo, Dimitri. Lissa perdido o controle lá fora, com Jesse, ela estava descontrolada, mas eu parei ela porque eu afastei sua raiva e coloquei-a em mim mesma. E é horrível. É como se eu, eu não sei, fosse um fantoche. Eu não consigo me controlar. "

"Você é forte", disse eu, tentando acalmá-la novamente. "Isso não vai acontecer novamente."

"Não", ela disse, tentando sentar-se. Mudei o meu peso para permitir que ela se move--se. "Vai acontecer de novo. Eu vou ser como Anna. Eu vou ficar pior e pior. Dessa vez eu tive sede de sangue devido ao ódio. Eu queria destruir eles. Eu precisava destruir eles. E da próxima vez? Eu não sei. Talvez seja loucura como a da Sra. Karp. Talvez eu já seja louca, e por isso que eu estou vendo Mason. Talvez eu fique deprimida como Lissa costumava ficar. E eu vou continuar caindo e caindo nessa situação, e então eu serei como Anna e vou me matar- "

"Não", eu disse cortando-a. Eu não podia deixá-la pensar desta forma. Mudei meu rosto para perto dela as nossas testas estavam quase se tocando. Eu precisava ser a única coisa para ela, eu precisava manter seu foco. "Isso não vai acontecer com você. Você é muito forte. Você vai lutar contra isso, como você fez desta vez."

"Eu só fiz porque você estava aqui." Eu passei meus braços em volta dela e ela escondeu o rosto no meu peito. Meu coração deu um aperto na proximidade inocentes entre nós. "Eu não posso fazer isso por mim", ela sussurrou.

"Você pode. Você é forte - você é tão forte. É por isso que eu te amo ".

"Você não deveria. Eu estou indo para se tornar algo terrível. Eu já poderia ser algo terrível. "Eu podia sentir sua hesitação. De volta para o fundo de algum lugar fechado.

_Você vai perder o que você mais valor.  
_  
Eu me afastei para que eu pudesse olhar para ela e coloquei o seu rosto em minhas mãos. "Você não é. Você não vai. Eu não vou deixar você. Não importa o quê, eu não vou deixar você"

_Então, valor que quando você puder.  
_  
Com seu braço enrolado em volta do meu pescoço e me inclinei mais para perto, a nossa união lábios. Eu senti como se eu estivesse em casa. A familiaridade dos lábios causava algo dentro de mim. Eu precisava dela em todos os sentidos. A eletricidade voltou entre nós e eu sabia que nós estávamos em uma ladeira escorregadia. Eu deveria ter parado. Eu queria parar com isso, mas algo dentro de mim que precisava de Rose pareceu tomar o controle.

Rose tinha um braço em volta do meu pescoço e o outro agarrado à minha volta, as unhas quase cavando a minha pele, me fazendo perder todo senso de controle eu poderia ter sido capaz de sustentar. Eu a coloquei na cama, serpenteando minha mão até a cintura, tentando tomar em cada centímetro do seu corpo, eu trouxe-a coxa para cima, envolvendo a perna em volta da minha cintura.

Nós dois nos afastamos e olhamos um para o outro. Esta foi a minha última chance de tomar a decisão certa.

"Nós não podemos ..." eu disse num desculpa esfarrapada. Mas eu preciso disso, eu silenciosamente adicionei.

"Eu sei", ela concordou. Eu também, ela adicionou silenciosamente assim.

Então nós estávamos nos beijando e eu sabia que era isso. Eu tinha imaginado esta noite, para o que pareceu uma eternidade. Mas não importa quantas vezes eu tenha imaginado essa cena na minha cabeça, ela não chegou perto de como eu me sentia com ela agora. Ela levantou-se na cama comigo até que nós dois estávamos em nossos joelhos, explorando um do outro corpo, como se nós estivéssemos despidos. Ela puxou minha camisa acima da minha cabeça e me beijou suavemente enquanto ela passava a mão no meu estômago levemente, deixando pequenas faíscas elétricas em caminhos de fogo.

Puxei sua camisa sobre a cabeça dela também e beijei seu pescoço, deixando as mãos vaguear sobre sua barriga quente, entre os seios e, em seguida, ao longo de suas costas, soltando o sutiã que ela estava usando. Joguei-o de lado e apertei-me contra ela enquanto eu esmagava seus lábios com os meus. A sensação de sua pele quente na minha pareceu quebrar o último bit de reserva dentro de mim. Mesmo se eu quisesse voltar, não teria sido possível.

Olhei em seus olhos e bebi à vista. Eu podia ver o quanto ela me amava e isso fez este momento muito mais especial. Eu tentei transmitir a mesma sensação através dos meus olhos e vi seu sorriso crescer um pouco e eu sabia que ela entendia. Em breve os restos das nossas roupas estavam no chão e os nossos corpos sendo pressionados juntas. Rose olhou para mim, pronta.

Lentamente, eu entrei nela, parando quando ela engasgou. Eu não poderia dizer se era de dor ou prazer. Tinha sido um longo tempo desde que eu tinha tido essa experiência particular, que eu estava quase com medo de continuar. Olhei para ela enquanto ela lentamente abriu os olhos e olhou para mim. Ela observou-me por mais alguns segundos depois com a cabeça e me beijou suavemente como eu continuei. Eu tomei meu tempo, lutando contra o desejo masculino dentro de mim que precisava de mais. Eu podia esperar, e eu o faria.

Eu mantive o mesmo ritmo lento e constante até que Rose começou a se mover contra mim também. Apressei o passo um pouco e ela levantou a perna para envolver em torno de minha cintura. Eu empurrei mais fundo e ela engasgou.

"Roza", disse eu parar, olhando para ela de olhos fechados. "Eu machuquei você?"

Ela abriu os olhos e me olhou por um segundo, então ela levantou lentamente seus lábios ao meu ouvido e sussurrou: "Não pare, por favor." Isso era tudo que eu precisava.

Eu trabalhei dentro e fora com o mesmo ritmo com Rose contra mim, de costas arqueando ligeiramente. Um pequeno gemido escapou de sua boca e eu tive para não perde completamente o controle. Eu precisava tomar cuidado com ela. Eu precisava ser gentil.

Apressei o ritmo um pouco mais e outro gemido veio dela. Eu estava começando a perder o controle e quando ela gemeu novamente, perdi-me rapidamente.

Logo ela gemia mais alto e mais freqüentemente até que ela de repente, parou e arqueou seu corpo um pouco, senti ela apertar se em volta de mim e eu tinha ido embora ... ao longo da borda com ela. À medida que caiu em uma forma bem-aventurada de êxtase, eu beijei suavemente seu pescoço e ela colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço e cabeça, me segurando perto.

Eu rolei fora dela com cuidado e puxei-a para mim, beijando a testa e correndo os dedos pelos cabelos.

"Eu te amo, Roza," eu disse, beijando-a novamente. "Eu sempre estarei aqui para você. Eu não vou deixar que nada lhe aconteça. "Eu sabia que essas palavras não deveriam ter saído, quando eu as disse. Eu sabia que estava tudo errado. Eu deveria estar preocupado com a pessoa que eu era suposto estar a proteger, mas eu queria que ela soubesse o quanto ela significa para mim.

_Você vai perder o que você mais valor.  
_  
Eu segurei ela, convencido de que se ficássemos aqui assim para sempre, que a profecia nunca se tornaria realidade.

"E eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você", ela disse, e eu senti um arrepio correr pela minha espinha. "Eu te amo." Eu beijei-a em seguida, ignorando o frio, ignorando a parte racional de mim me dizendo que isso era errado, ignorando o resto do mundo. A única coisa que conseguia ouvir era as palavras "eu te amo" sussurradas de leve no meu ouvido..


End file.
